Survivors - Überlebende
by Pinguin3
Summary: Annie sollte gar nicht bei den Spielen teilnehmen. Finnick sollte sich nicht so von ihr ablenken lassen. Aber wann ist das Leben schon mal so, wie es sein sollte?
1. Die Spiele mögen beginnen

_Es kann sein, dass ich mich nicht an alle Vorgaben gehalten habe - zum Beispiel kann es gut sein, dass irgendwo steht, dass Finnick niemals Mentor war, aber trotzdem hoffe ich, die Geschichte gefällt euch!_

**Die Spiele mögen beginnen**

"Annie Cresta!"

Totenstille breitete sich auf dem Platz aus. Finnick Odair sah ungläubig zu Ramona Lively hinüber, die jedes Jahr aus der Kapitol kam, um die Tribute aus dem großen Glas zu ziehen. Das Vertrauen der Regierung ging nicht so weit, dass man zwei Mentoren aus Distrikt 4 wählte, um die Tribute auf die Spiele vorzubereiten.

Ramona lächelte für die Kameras. Finnick riss ihr den Zettel mit dem Namen des weiblichen Tributs aus der Hand. Dort stand schwarz auf weiß 'Annie Cresta'.

Sein Blick wanderte von dem Stück Papier zu der Menge. Ein Mädchen mit braunen Locken kam mit unsicheren Schritten zur Tribüne. Finnick hatte sie vor einigen Monaten schon einmal gesehen.

Es war zwar gegen die Regeln, aber alle infrage kommenden Jugendlichen aus dem Distrikt 4 wurden in einer Art Vorauswahl zusammengerufen. Sieger aus den vergangenen Spielen suchten dann die Fähigsten unter ihnen aus. Es gab Eltern, die Geld dafür zahlten, dass ihre Kinder bei den Spielen teilnahmen. Es war schon eine große Ehre nur dabei zu sein. Aber wenn man als Sieger zurückkehrte, war es mit viel Prestige und Geld verbunden.

Und noch einigem mehr, von dem niemand im Distrikt etwas wusste, außer den Siegern. Finnick sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zum Bürgermeister. Aber der sah genauso verblüfft aus. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Mädchen, die im ernte-fähigen Alter waren. Keine meldete sich freiwillig. Das war seltsam. Normalerweise meldete sich einer von ihnen, wenn doch einmal der Name eines Aussortierten gezogen wurde. Aber die Mädchen starrten alle verkniffen vor sich auf die Erde.

Was ging hier vor?

Die Menge wurde unruhig, als Annie Cresta auf die Tribüne trat. Sie war schlank, fast dürr und man konnte sehen, dass sie nicht sehr robust war. Pfiffe erklangen.

Finnicks Blick wanderte über die Menge. Überall nur erboste Blicke. Ramona schüttelte dem blassen Mädchen die Hand und gratulierte ihr. Sie hatte ein hübsches, offenes Gesicht. Aber das würde ihr in der Arena nicht viel bringen. Sie war schon so gut wie tot.

Ramona schob das Mädchen in seine Richtung. Brav setzte er sein charmantes Lächeln auf. Er reichte ihr seine Hand. Ihre Finger waren eiskalt. Schnell ließ er ihre Hand wieder los. Bewusst blickte er ihr nicht in die Augen. Er schob sie neben sich und wartete darauf, dass Ramona mit viel Theatralik den männlichen Tribut ziehen würde.

"Duncan Lober!" hörte er Ramona sagen. Wenigstens war Duncan auf der Liste gewesen. Der kräftige Junge kam mit ausholenden Schritten auf die Tribüne zu, hob die Arme in Siegerpose.

Gleich war die Prozedur vorbei und Finnick konnte es kaum erwarten, einige Antworten einzufordern.

"Was war da draußen los?" Finnick hatte ein Glas Whiskey in der Hand und schaute den Bürgermeister wütend an. „Wieso ist dieses Mädchen gezogen worden? Warum hat sich keines der ausgewählten Mädchen gemeldet? Was soll das?"

Der Bürgermeister rutschte auf seinem Stuhl nach links und sah Hilfe suchend zu Mag und Jannis, den zwei älteren Siegern, die in den letzten Jahren für die Tribute zuständig waren. Als klar wurde, dass die beiden nichts sagen würden, wandte er sich wieder an Finnick. „Du bist noch neu in der Geschichte. Das passiert öfter. Wohlgemerkt nicht so oft, wie in anderen Distrikten. Zumindest habe ich das gehört."

Finnick sah nun selbst zu seiner alten Mentorin und Jannis hinüber. Der Bürgermeister gab nur politische Sätze von sich, die keinerlei Sinn ergaben.

Mag seufzte. „Sie ist die Tochter von Jim Cresta." Als sie an Finnicks Gesichtsausdruck sah, dass ihm das nichts sagte, erklärte sie weiter: „Cresta hat Anfang des Jahres gegen die festgelegten Fangquoten und Preise protestiert."

Finnick warf sich in den nächsten Sessel. Er spürte die Wut in ihm aufflackern, die Hilflosigkeit gegen die Willkür des Kapitols.

„Flicker, der Chef der Friedenswächter hat jedem, der sich freiwillig meldet gedroht. Er brauchte nicht einmal deutlich zu werden."

„Das Mädchen ist doch schon so gut wie tot! Sie hat die eine Woche Grundtraining nicht durchgehalten. Sie war eine der Ersten, die wir aussortiert haben! Wieso wussten wir das nicht? Wir hätten sie dabei lassen können und sie trainieren können, damit sie wenigstens einen Hauch einer Chance hätte!"

Es war Finnicks erstes Jahr als Mentor und er hasste es jetzt schon.

In diesem Moment betrat Ramona den Raum. „Ich finde, wir haben dieses Jahr ganz sicher einen Sieger dabei. Ich habe das im Gefühl!" Fröhlich plapperte sie weiter. Aber nur der Bürgermeister antwortete ihr.

Finnick kannte Ramona seit Jahren. Sie hatte ihn damals schon in das Kapitol begleitet und war auch auf der Siegertour dabei gewesen. Mit vierzehn hatte sie ihn sehr beeindruckt mit ihrem weltmännischen Gehabe und dem Kapitol-Akzent. Aber nach drei Jahren im Dienste von Präsident Snow konnte ihn wenig beeindrucken. Snow persönlich hatte ihn als Mentor für den Distrikt 4 eingesetzt. Finnick Odair würde ständig im Fernsehen zu sehen sein, mit den wichtigen Personen des Kapitols zusammen, um Werbung für seine Schützlinge zu machen. Und damit machte er Werbung in eigener Sache, denn er wäre gefragter denn je. Das passte Snow sicher gut in seine Pläne. Nicht, dass man Finnick im Kapitol vergaß!

„Finnick, wir müssen los!" Ramonas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Mit Schwung leerte er sein Glas und stand auf. Mag stand ebenfalls auf und trat an ihn heran. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Finn, du kannst sie nicht beide wieder mitbringen. Hänge nicht dein Herz daran!" Finnick sah seiner Mentorin in die Augen. „Hast du dich je an diesen Rat gehalten?" Mag wich seinem Blick aus und seufzte. „Nein. Aber es wäre sicher besser gewesen!"

Die Tribute des Distrikts 4 reisten mit einem Schiff zum Kapitol. Normalerweise sah man in den Häfen von Distrikt 4 nur kleine Fischerboote, vereinzelt große Fischereischiffe, kleinen Fabriken ähnlich, wo der Fisch sofort eingefroren wurde. Die meisten Männer des Distrikts fuhren zur See. Die Seemänner erzählten wilde Geschichten von fremden Küsten, an denen es Menschen gab, deren Leben eine endlose Aneinanderreihung von Hungerspielen war. Aber kaum einer glaubte dem Seemannsgarn. Sie erzählten auch von Inseln mit wunderschönen Frauen und großzügigen Männern. Das war fast noch unglaublicher.

Finnick sah zu dem Schiff auf, mit dem er selbst damals zu seinen Spielen gefahren war. Es war weiß und hatte eine goldene Reling. Segel bauschten sich im Wind. Das Boot war ein Luftkissenboot in Form einer alten Segelyacht – die Segel nur zur Show, gebraucht wurden sie nicht. Der Eindruck der entstand war atemberaubend – das Schiff glitt fast lautlos über die Wellen, erhaben, wie die Barke eines Gottes. Finnick hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass so die Götter auf der Erde reisen würden, um gnadenlos alle Menschen zu vernichten. Lautlos, schön und tödlich – das gefiel Snow. Finnick lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinab.

Ramona trat neben ihn. „Es ist immer wieder beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" Finnick nickte, ohne seinen Blick vom Bug der Yacht zu nehmen. „Die zwei sollten gleich da sein. Möchtest du hier warten oder schon an Bord gehen?"

Finnick wollte dieses wunderschöne Boot nie wieder betreten. Es brachte sie alle nur zu weiterem Schlachten und Morden. Er schluckte. „Ich warte hier." Ramona nickte.

Schritte waren hinter ihnen zu hören. Finnick drehte sich um und sah eine Gruppe von Friedenswächtern auf sie zukommen. In ihrer Mitte rieb Annie sich ihre roten Augen und Duncan sah verloren aus.

Finnick bekam keine Luft mehr. Die Verantwortung erdrückte ihn. Und er konnte nicht gewinnen. Nur einer der beiden würde zurückkehren, wenn überhaupt. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und Speichel sammelte sich in seinem Mund.

„Nun, dann können wir ja alle gemeinsam an Bord gehen!", verkündete Ramona laut und fröhlich. Finnick wusste nicht, ob sie so oberflächlich, so dumm oder zu gutherzig war, um das Drama der Situation zu verstehen. Es war ihm nur zuwider.

Die Friedenswächter waren mit den Tributen an der Gangway angekommen. Annie straffte ihre Schultern und betrat als Erste die Planke. Finnick konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, aber ihre Körperhaltung war entschlossen.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Ihm würde nichts passieren, also konnte er für die zwei jungen Tribute zumindest gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

Das Boot glitt seit über einer Stunde über das Meer. Sie würden bei Sonnenuntergang die Flussmündung erreichen, die sie zum Kapitol brachte. Sie hatten sich alle mit ihren Räumen vertraut gemacht und saßen nun in einer Art Wohnzimmer.

„Wieso ist Annie hier?" platzte Duncan heraus. Ramona zuckte zusammen. „Sie wurde gezogen, mein Junge!"

Duncan beachtete sie nicht, sondern sah Finnick herausfordernd an.

„Mein Vater hat die Regierung verärgert. Darum bin ich hier!", erklärte Annie mit fester Stimme. Duncan drehte sich bestürzt zu ihr um. „Das glaube ich nicht!" Annie musterte ihn kalt. „Was glaubst du nicht? Glaubst du etwa, ich bin hier, weil ich jemanden bestochen habe? Untrainiert, wie ich bin? Ich bin rausgeflogen nach den ersten Tests. Glaubst du wirklich, jemand ist so dämlich, sich dann trotzdem zu den Spielen zu schmuggeln?" Duncan sah sie unsicher an. Dann reckte er das Kinn. „Vielleicht hast du dich bei den Tests absichtlich dumm angestellt. Wenn du das Training mitgemacht hättest, hättest du dich gegen die anderen durchsetzen müssen, aber wenn du durch Bestechung gezogen wurdest, ist das eine sichere Sache!"

Annie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du bist ein Vollidiot! Wer meldet sich schon freiwillig zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung?" Duncans Blick war kalt. „Ich sehe es als Privileg an, für unseren Distrikt anzutreten. Und ich habe nicht vor mich _hinrichten_ zu lassen!"

Annie öffnete den Mund, um Duncan vermutlich noch mehr zu reizen, aber das ging Finnick zu weit. „Hebt euch das für die Arena auf! Duncan, es ist egal, wieso Annie hier ist. Sie ist es und sie bleibt es. Wenn ihr getrennt voneinander gecoacht werden wollt, dann müsst ihr mir das nur sagen und ihr zwei müsst euch nicht in die Quere kommen."

Duncan blickte von Annie zu Finnick. „Ich will alleine gecoacht werden!" Von Annie war nur ein lautes Schnauben zu hören. „Gut, dann werde ich mich getrennt um euch kümmern."

Finnick holte zwei schmale Hefter hervor. „Ich habe von den Trainern die Unterlagen über Duncan erhalten. Wie ich sehe, hast du dir auch schon ein Image für das Publikum zurechtgelegt. Das ist prima!" Er legte den einen Hefter zur Seite. Der zweite war erheblich dünner. Sein Blick wanderte zu Annie, die mit verschränkten Armen steif in einem der Sessel saß. Sie war immer noch aufgebracht wegen Duncan. „Über dich habe ich kaum Informationen und wir müssen uns bis kurz vor dem Interview etwas ausdenken, wie du dich verkaufen möchtest."

Unsicher sah sie auf den Hefter, endschränkte ihre Arme und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wozu die Mühe machen?" Finnick sah sie nur kurz an, dann wandte er sich wieder Duncan zu. „Ihr werdet die nächsten Tage trainiert – dieses Mal offiziell. Es gibt Überlebenstraining und Waffentraining. Zeige den anderen erst einmal nicht zu viel, von dem, was du kannst. Du willst ihnen nicht gleich alle Stärken und Schwächen zeigen, die sie dann in der Arena nutzen können. Aber gib' ruhig an. Die sollen schon merken, dass sie es mit einem Sieger zu tun haben!" Duncan nickte ernst. Das alles hatten ihn seine Trainer im Auswahlcamp schon erklärt.

Seufzend wandte Finnick sich wieder an Annie. „Du musst zusehen, dass du so viel, wie möglich lernst. Am besten konzentrierst du dich auf die Überlebenstricks. Feuer machen, Wasser finden, Fallen stellen, solche Dinge. Kannst du mit irgendeiner Waffe besser umgehen?" Annie sah ihn an, als habe er zwei Köpfe. „Mit den Waffen einer Frau?"

Finnick wurde langsam wütend. „Das ist kein Witz! Du wirst in einigen Tagen in der Arena sein und um dein Leben kämpfen!" Annie begann zu lachen. Finnick stand auf, mit wenigen Schritten thronte er über Annie. „Hör zu, Annie. In dieser Arena werden Tribute aus allen Distrikten kämpfen und außer unserem, trainieren nur 1 und 2 noch ihre Tribute. Du hast also genauso viele Chancen wie 4/5 aller Tribute! Ich will, dass du das ernst nimmst und es den anderen nicht zu leicht machst! Kämpfe da draußen!"

Annie war verstummt und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Finnick hoffte, dass er sie aus ihrem Selbstmitleid gerissen hatte. Es musste ein Schock sein, so unerwartet gelost zu werden. Aber so ging es fast allen Tributen und Annie musste sich das nur klar machen.

Er drehte sich um und erklärte in den Raum hinein: „Lasst uns sehen, wer in den anderen Distrikten gezogen wurde!" damit lief er zum Bildschirm und schaltete ihn ein.

Finnick trat in die Räume von Annie. Die Ankunft im Kapitol war recht ereignislos verlaufen und die letzten Stunden hatten die Beauty-Crews Annie und Duncan behandelt, während Finnicks persönlicher Stylist sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Er hätte gerne darauf verzichtet, aber der Stylist war ein 'Geschenk' des Präsidenten und das lehnte man nicht ab.

Jetzt wurde die Zeit knapp. Die Parade würde in weniger als einer Stunde beginnen. Duncan war schon auf dem Weg nach unten zu den Wagen. Aber Annie war nicht zur verabredeten Zeit in ihrem Aufenthaltsraum aufgetaucht.

Statt dessen stand sie in der Mitte des Raumes und sah zweifelnd auf ihr Spiegelbild. Ihr Blick traf den von Finnick im Spiegel. Man hatte ihre Augen betont und ihre Wangen mit weichen wellenartigen Mustern in Blau-Grün-Tönen bemalt. Sie trug ein Art Meerjungfrauenkostüm. Über ihren kleinen Brüsten klebten Schalen in der Form von Muscheln. Ihren Bauch zierten die gleichen Wirbel, wie ihr Gesicht. Eine Schleppe in Form eines Fischschwanzes war hinter ihr drapiert und nur durch einen dünnen Gürtel an ihrer Hüfte befestigt. Unterhalb dieses Gürtels befand sich eine dritte Muschel. Finnick hob eine Augenbraue und zwinkerte Annie im Spiegel zu.

Trotz der Schminke konnte er erkennen, wie Röte in ihre Wangen schoss. Finnick hatte schon lange keine Frau mehr erlebt, die errötete. Es sah bezaubernd aus, wie sie fast nackt ihre Augen niederschlug.

Er räusperte sich. „Du wirst alle betören, meine Liebe!" erklärte er in seiner professionellen Honigstimme. Wenn möglich wurde Annie noch eine Spur roter.

„Hach, ich hoffe, die Menge sieht das auch so. Ich hatte auf ein Mädchen mit etwas mehr ..." Lucia, die Designerin des Kostüms malte eine üppige Figur in die Luft. Annies Schultern sackten nach unten. Finnick trat hinter sie und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Nein, mehr sähe nur billig aus! Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Annie!" Annie sah ihn dankbar an. Er konnte sehen, wie eine Gänsehaut ihre Arme überzog. „Lucia, hast du bis unten einen Mantel für Annie? Sie muss sich ja nicht jetzt schon eine Lungenentzündung holen!" Seine Hände glitten an Annies Armen entlang bis zu ihren Ellbogen, dann ließ er sie los.

Einer von Lucias Handlangern eilte davon und kam mit einem Umhang zurück. Es war eindeutig, dass der Umhang zum Kostüm gehörte und keine Wärme spenden würde. Er bestand aus einem goldenen Fischernetz, in dem einige Meeresbewohner eingearbeitet waren. Finnick verdrehte die Augen und zog seine Jacke aus. „Hier, bis unten sollte es dich warmhalten."

Er wandte sich zur Tür und hielt sie auf. „Wir müssen jetzt los!", erklärte er. Lucia begutachtete skeptisch, wie Annie die Jacke über ihr Kostüm zog. Dann wandte sie sich an eines der Mädchen und bellte ihr zu, die Farben mit nach unten zu nehmen.

Als Annie den ersten Schritt machte, verzog sie das Gesicht. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Finnick musterte sie fragend. „Sie haben mir ein Pflaster über einen Leberfleck an der Hüfte geklebt, weil Leberflecken nicht dem gängigen Schönheitsideal entsprechen und nicht genug Zeit war, ihn zu entfernen. Das Pflaster ziept, wenn ich mich bewege." Finnick trat näher und suchte nach dem Pflaster. Knapp über dem schmalen Gürtel des Fischschwanzes erkannte er es. Ohne lange zu überlegen, griff er danach und zog es mit einem Ruck ab. Annie zischte überrascht. Unter dem Pflaster kam ein daumennagelgroßer Fleck zum Vorschein. Er hatte dir Form einer langgezogenen Insel. Vorsicht strich Finnick mit dem Finger darüber. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Annie laut einatmen. Er hatte keine Frau mit einem solchen ‚Makel' gesehen, außer seiner Mutter. Die Kapitolfrauen ließen solche Dinge zusammen mit Falten und Narben entfernen. Glatte Haut in obskuren Farben war der letzte Schrei. Aber Finnick fand diesen Makel erstaunlich schön.

„Mr. Odair! Was haben Sie gemacht? Das können wir jetzt nicht mehr reparieren!" Lucia stand entsetzt neben ihm.

Lächelnd sah er auf. „Lassen Sie es! Ein kleiner Makel betont ihre Schönheit nur noch!" Damit wandte er sich endgültig zur Tür und verließ vor allen anderen den Raum.

Erst an den Paradewagen trafen sie auf Duncan. Ihn hatte man ebenfalls mit einer Fischschwanzschleppe ausgestattet. Allerdings trug er nur eine Muschel. Der Rest seines Körpers war mit den blaugrünen Wirbeln verziert. Er grinste Finnick an. „Die Mädels werden darauf abfahren!" Er begann, mit seinen Muskeln zu spielen. Duncan war ein hübscher Junge mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Die blaue Farbe der Wirbel brachte seine Augen mehr zur Geltung.

Annie trat zu ihm. Nebeneinander bildeten sie ein schönes Paar. So kraftstrotzend Duncan war, so zierlich war Annie. Sie reichte ihm seine Jacke. „Danke!"

Duncan musterte Annie kurz von Kopf bis Fuß, sah Finnick verkniffen an, dann kletterte er wortlos auf den Wagen. Annie folgte ihm. Finnick sah, wie Duncan sich zu dem zierlichen Mädchen beugte und ihr etwas in das Ohr flüsterte. Annie verzog das Gesicht zu einem ironischen Grinsen. Dabei trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ruckartig wandte Finnick sich ab.

„Der Zirkus kann beginnen!" Opal, die Mentorin aus dem Distrikt 1 stand plötzlich neben ihm und besah sich die Wagenreihe. „Da habt ihr dieses Jahr aber eine kleine Prinzessin. Was kann sie? Die anderen zu Tode rühren?" Finnick sah zu Opal hinüber. Sie war Mitte vierzig und war schon seit Jahren Mentorin. „Du wirst auch nur einen wieder mit nach Hause nehmen können!" erklärte er ruhig.

Opal musterte Annie noch einmal. „Hmm, so habe ich das noch nie gesehen. Wenn man von vorneherein ein Bauernopfer mitbringt, muss man sich von vorneherein nur auf einen konzentrieren. Vielleicht sollten wir das nächstes Jahr auch probieren." Sie grinste ihn noch einmal kalt an, dann schritt sie zum nächsten Wagen.

Finnick verstand nicht, wie Opal es immer noch als Spiel ansehen konnte.

Kopfschüttelnd begab er sich zu der Limousine, die ihn zur Tribüne bringen würde. Alle Mentoren saßen auf der Tribüne unterhalb des Präsidenten-Balkons, um den Umzug genießen zu können.

Finnick suchte auf der Tribüne nach seinem Platz, als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Er drehte sich um und sah sich einem Mann im dunklen Anzug gegenüber. „Präsident Snow würde sich freuen, wenn sie ein wenig Zeit erübrigen würden, Mr. Odair!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wandte der Mann sich um und lief zielstrebig zu einem abgetrennten Bereich, in dem der Präsident Hof hielt. Finnick strich sich durch seine Haare, dann straffte er die Schultern. Mit einem unguten Gefühl folgte er dem Mann.

Sobald er in die Nähe des Präsidenten kam, nahm er dessen süßes Aroma wahr. Im Laufe der letzten fünf Jahre hatte Finnick gelernt, Rosen zu hassen.

„Ah, Finnick! Wie schön, dass sie sich Zeit genommen haben!" Finnick setzte sein berühmtes Lächeln auf.

Snow streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und schüttelte sie. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick über den jungen Mentor wandern. Finnick hatte das Gefühl den Blick, wie eine schleimige Schnecke über seine Haut gleiten zu spüren.

„Die Investitionen in Sie haben sich wirklich gelohnt!" Finnick zuckte zusammen. Sie hatten ihm genau zwei Jahre Freiheit nach seinem Sieg gegönnt. Dann waren die Ärzte über ihn hergefallen. Er hatte Hormone erhalten, die seinen Muskelwachstum unterstützen. Außerdem hatte man alle Leberflecken und Narben von seiner Haut entfernt und seinen Mund etwas voller gestaltet. Nun war er das Idealbild eines Mannes. Zumindest nach dem verschrobenen Bild der Kapitolbewohner. Snow musterte ihn noch einen Moment, dann warf er einen Blick in die Runde. „Ich möchte, dass Sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit in den nächsten Tagen auf Marjorie Lavelle richten." Er nickte unauffällig in die Richtung einer Frau mit lila Haaren. Sie war gut aussehend, auf diese eigene Kapitol-Art. Wahrscheinlich war das meiste an ihrem Körper nicht mehr im Originalzustand. „Sollte ich etwas über sie wissen?" Snow musterte ihn, wie Ungeziefer. „Nein." Damit nickte er ihm noch einmal zu und lief zu einem Mann, der einige Meter entfernt auf den Präsidenten wartete.

Finnick sah zu der Frau hinüber. In Gedanken rieb er sich über die Stirn. Er musste sich jetzt auf die Spiele konzentrieren und konnte sich keine Ablenkung leisten. Vielleicht konnte er die Aufgabe von Snow ja vor dem Beginn der Spiele erledigen. Dann könnte er sich ganz auf Duncan und Annie konzentrieren.

Er holte tief Luft und trat auf die Frau zu. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sein Lächeln zeigte sofort Wirkung. Unbeeindruckt blieb er so dicht vor ihr stehen, dass sie sich fast berührten. „Welche wunderbare exotische Blume haben wir denn hier?" Seine Stimme klang honigsüßen. Der Blick der Frau wurde glasig. „Marjorie Lavelle.", sagte sie leise und blickte gespielt schüchtern nach unten. Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an. Dabei sah er, dass der Puls an ihrer Halsbeuge raste.

„Und, Marjorie Lavelle, sind Sie heute Abend mit Begleitung hier?" Marjories Blick hing an seinen Lippen. „Mein Mann ist auch noch da." Innerlich fluchend setzte Finnick ein schmollendes Gesicht auf. „Wie schade. Ich hätte Sie gerne … besser kennen gelernt." Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen gierig an.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal?" fragte Finnick. Normalerweise ging er nicht so plump vor, aber er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Marjorie schluckte. „Vielleicht morgen?" Er zog eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben. „Und wo sollten wir uns morgen treffen?", fragte er leise. Sie schluckte noch einmal. „Im 'District 17' um zehn Uhr abends?" stieß sie hervor.

Finnick nickte und lehnte sich zu ihrem Ohr. „Ich freue mich schon, Marjorie Lavelle!" Er konnte die Gänsehaut sehen, die sich auf ihrem Hals ausbreitete. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück, lies ihr Kinn los, grinste sie noch einmal an und drehte sich dann um. Angewidert suchte er nach seinem Platz.

Ramona saß bereits auf ihrem und winkte ihn heran. Kritisch musterte sie ihn. „Ist das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine deiner Eskapaden, Finnick?" Er grinste sie nur an und zuckte mit den Achseln. Ramona seufzte und wandte sich wieder dem Programm in ihrer Hand zu.

Finnick ließ sich nieder. Auf dem leeren Stuhl neben ihm lag ein weiteres Programm. Nach der Parade würde es eine Party im Präsidentenpalast geben. Und noch etliche andere in der Stadt verteilt. Die letzten drei Jahre hatte Finnick sich dort vergnügen dürfen, nachdem man ihm nach der Siegestour ein Jahr Ruhe gegönnt hatte. Zumindest war das die offizielle Version. Inoffiziell hatte er ein ganz eigenes Trainingsprogramm durchlaufen. Nach diesem Training war er der gerngesehene Gast auf jeder Party im Kapitol. Immer auf der Suche nach den schönen Frauen der Stadt- oder zumindest den Frauen, die Snow aussuchte. Er wunderte sich nicht, dass Snow ihm ohne Rücksicht auf seine Aufgabe als Mentor eine weitere Aufgabe übertrug.

Die Hymne wurde gespielt und auf den großen Bildschirmen vor ihnen erschien der erste Wagen, der den Korso anführte. Dabei dröhnte Cesar Flickermans Stimme die Namen der Tribute und einige Information zu ihnen über den Platz.

Die Tribute von Distrikt 1 waren beide 17 und sahen aus, als könnten sie Menschen mit dem bloßen Händen töten. Die aus Distrikt 2 sahen aus, als hätten sie es schon mehrmals getan. Tribute aus den Distrikten 1, 2 und 3 waren immer in der Elitegruppe. Sie trainierten von jungen Jahren an für die Spiele und waren motivierter. Man könnte es auch kaltherziger nennen, dachte Finnick. Sie waren trainiert, zu töten. Gewann einmal ein Tribut aus einem anderen Distrikt, dann meist dadurch, dass er alle anderen austricksen konnte.

Dann kamen Annie und Duncan. Finnick hörte ein Raunen in der Menge. Es war kein positives Geräusch. Annie sah aus, als käme sie aus 12 oder 11. Sie entsprach nicht den Erwartungen der Menge.

Finnick rieb sich wieder über die Stirn. Langsam breiteten sich Kopfschmerzen hinter seiner Nasenwurzel aus. Er würde sicher nicht viel Geld für sie eintreiben können und dann hatte er auch noch Marjorie am Hals.

Der Rest der Parade lief an ihm vorbei, aber keiner der Tribute stach hervor. In den albernen Kostümen konnte man auch wirklich nichts erkennen, was auf den Überlebensinstinkt der Einzelnen schließen ließ.

Mit Ramona fuhr er zurück zu ihren Quartieren. Sie trafen Annie und Duncan im Esszimmer. Die zwei hatten sich bereits umgezogen und geduscht. Ramona plapperte fröhlich, wie hübsch die zwei ausgesehen hätten und wie viel Eindruck sie gemacht hatten. Finnick versuchte, sie auszublenden. Er sah, wie Annie ihr Essen auf dem Teller hin und her schob.

„Du solltest essen. In der Arena wirst du noch früh genug auf Essen verzichten müssen." Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. Finnick hatte nicht so wütend klingen wollen, es war einfach aus ihm herausgebrochen. Der Tag nagte an seiner Maskerade. Entschuldigend zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Tut mir leid, aber ..." er zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. Sie sah ihn noch einen Moment wortlos an, dann schob sie sich die Gabel in den Mund.

Seufzend wandte Finnick sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Es verwandelte sich in Pappe, sobald es in seinem Mund war. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, aber jedes Mal, wenn Annie ihn ansah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie binnen der nächsten Tage sterben würde. Egal, was er ihr immer wieder erklärte. Jetzt, wo er die anderen Tribute gesehen hatte, war klar, dass alle außer denen aus 11 und 12 bessere Chancen als Annie Cresta hatten.


	2. Die Auserwählte

_Letzte Woche ist mit spontan eingefallen, dass ich abwechselnd Kapitel aus Finnicks und Annies Sicht schreiben könnte. Das eröffnet mehr Einblicke in die Spiele. Hat aber den Nachteil, dass ich doch noch nicht fertig mit dem Schreiben bin und damit das hochladen etwas langsamer geht, als ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. Trotzdem viel Spaß!_

**Die Auserwählte**

„Papa, wir müssen los! Was machst du denn noch?" Annie lief den Steg entlang zu dem Fischkutter ihres Vaters. Es war der Tag der Ernte und auch wenn sie nicht unter den Auserwählten war, musste sie mit allen anderen Jugendlichen des Distrikts bei der gezinkten Ziehung der Tribute anwesend sein.

Jim Cresta kletterte über die Reling auf den Steg. „Ich komme schon, Kleines!" Annie schüttelte den Kopf. Die Fischerei war das Ein und Alles ihres Vaters, darüber vergaß er alles.

Sie blieb stehen und wartete, bis ihr Vater sie erreichte. Liebevoll lächelte der seine Tochter an. „Du siehst wunderschön aus. Wie deine Mutter!" Annie wich seinem Blick aus. Ihre Mutter war vor drei Jahren nach nur einigen Tagen hohen Fiebers in ein Koma gefallen und kurz darauf an Herzversagen gestorben.

„Komm, Papa. Wir müssen uns jetzt wirklich beeilen!" Annie hakte sich bei ihrem Vater unter und gemeinsam liefen sie den Steg entlang Richtung Versammlungsplatz.

Auf dem Versammlungsplatz stand Annie neben ihren Freundinnen Lisa und Lena in der Menge der Jugendlichen, die auf die Auslosung warteten. „Was denkt ihr, wer gezogen wird? Eva oder Liv?" Lena beugte sich vor. Schon seit Tagen gab es nur ein Gesprächsthema unter den Jugendlichen. Einige Tage vor der Ernte brachen immer Gerüchte aus, wer von den Besten aus der Trainingsgruppe in die engere Auswahl kamen.

„Liv ist eine Killerin. Die hat letztes Jahr einem Jungen den Arm gebrochen, weil er sie in der Schule angerempelt hat." Lisa schüttelte sich theatralisch. Sie warf das lange blonde Haar über ihre Schulter und zwinkerte einem Jungen in der Reihe hinter ihnen zu. Annie rollte mit den Augen. Lisa flirtete immer. Sie schien es nicht unterdrücken zu können.

„Ohh, da ist Finnick!" Der gutaussehende Sieger und diesjährige Mentor betrat die Bühne und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Seit er mit vierzehn Jahren die Spiele gewann, hatte er mehr Herzen gebrochen als es überhaupt für einen einzelnen Mann möglich schien. Seine strahlend blauen Augen wanderten über die Menge. Das berühmt-berüchtigte Grinsen breitete sich auf dem markanten Gesicht aus.

Lenas Ellbogen traf sie in den Rippen. „Immer noch verknallt?" Annies Wangen brannten. Jahrelang hatte sie für Finnick geschwärmt. Aber dem war sie entwachsen! Außerdem war sie für so etwas viel zu alt! Der schönste Mann des Distrikts wilderte nur unter den reichen und schönen Frauen der Kapitol. Nie hatte er auch nur einen Kuss an eine Frau aus dem eigenen Distrikt verschwendet. Er war oberflächlich und arrogant. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal sehr intelligent. Und trotzdem konnte sie nicht umhin ihn anzustarren.

Bei der jährlichen Auswahl der Trainingsgruppe hatte er sie nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Alle Jugendlichen im Erntealter wurden einmal im Jahr zusammengeholt. Sie mussten gegeneinander im Laufen, Schwimmen, Ringen, Kugelstoßen und Speerwerfen antreten. Die fünf besten Jungen und Mädchen kamen dann in das Auswahl-Trainingslager.

Natürlich wusste Annie, dass sie nicht unter die besten fünf kommen würde. Das wollte sie auch gar nicht. Sie hatte nicht vor, in einer unwirtlichen Arena mit 23 anderen Jugendlichen auf Tod und Leben zu kämpfen. Ehre hin oder her, aber tot brachte einem die ganze Ehre auch nichts mehr!

„Psst! Es fängt an!", zischte Lisa ihre Freundinnen an.

Annies Blick wanderte von Finnick zu Ramona Lively, die sich nun mit dem Bürgermeister auf der Bühne in Position brachte.

„Willkommen bei der Ernte zu den 70. Hungerspielen!", verkündete der Bürgermeister, bevor er eine langatmige Rede begann. Annie ließ dabei Finnick nicht aus den Augen.

Manchmal, wenn er sich nicht beobachtet fühlte, sah er traurig aus. Nicht, dass sie viele Möglichkeiten hatte, ihn zu beobachten. Und was wusste sie schon über sein Leben? Schließlich verbrachte er die meiste Zeit im Kapitol. Vielleicht fühlte er sich einfach müde und erschöpft. In den Zeitschriften und Reportagen im Fernsehen wurde er immer wieder mit einer anderen Frau am Arm gezeigt. Eine exotischer und reicher, als die Letzte. Ganz zu schweigen von denen, über die man nur munkelte, weil sie verheiratet waren oder so weit oben in der Kapitol Hierarchie standen, dass man nicht wagte, über sie zu berichten.

Ramona Lively trat nun vor. Die zwei Urnen mit den Namen wurden vor ihr aufgebaut. Sie waren genauso voll, wie die in anderen Distrikten. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass auf allen Karten nur ein Name stand.

Annies Blick wanderte wieder zu Finnick.

"Annie Cresta!" Der Name hallte über den Platz. Annie sah verwirrt zu Ramona. Tatsächlich stand diese lächelnd mit einem Kärtchen in der Hand auf der Bühne. Lena und Lisa sahen sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Totenstille breitete sich auf dem Platz aus.

Dann spürte Annie einen Stoß in den Rücken. Liv stand in der Reihe hinter ihr. „Geh' schon!", zischte sie ihr zu. Wie eine Marionette stolperte Annie nach vorne. Vor ihr öffnete sich ein geradliniger Pfad in der Menge der Jugendlichen. Verwirrt machte Annie einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Das konnte nicht sein! Das musste ein Alptraum sein! Ihr Name konnte gar nicht in der Urne sein!

Aber je näher sie der Bühne kam, desto gewisser wurde sie. Es war die Wahrheit. Sie war die weibliche Tributin des Distrikts 4 in den 70. Hungerspielen!

* * *

Annie saß in einem Raum des Amtsgebäudes. Sie war immer noch wie betäubt. Verwirrt fragte sie sich, wieso sie nicht jammerte, weinte und schrie. Aber alles war so unwirklich.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ihr Vater trat ein. Tränen rannen über seine wettergegerbten Wangen. Mit großen Schritten kam er auf sie zu und zog sie grob in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir so leid, Annie! Das habe ich nicht gewollt!" Verwirrt sah sie ihrem Vater in die Augen. „Was?" Ihr Vater drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, so dass sie ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Aber die Fangquoten und die Preise bringen uns noch ans Hungertuch! Und diese Kapitol-Heinis schwelgen in Saus und Braus! Aber das sie das durchziehen! Das habe ich nicht geglaubt! Ich … Oh, Annie! Ich habe doch nur noch dich!"

Annie hörte ungläubig zu. So lief das?

Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an ihren Vater. Entsetzt kam ihr die Erkenntnis, das in Panem alle in einer Arena ums Überleben kämpften, nur wurden nicht alle Ereignisse landesweit übertragen.

„Ich liebe dich, Papa!" Ihr Vater schluchzte laut auf. „Ich dich auch, meine kleine Meerjungfrau! Ich dich auch!"

Annie löste sich ein bisschen, damit sie ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. „Papa, gib dir keine Schuld an der Sache! Hörst du? Es ist nicht deine schuld! Du hast doch nur das gemacht, was du für das Richtige hältst. Und dafür bewundere ich dich!"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein Friedenswächter trat mit kalter Miene ein. „Die Zeit ist um!"

Panik erfasste Annie. Sie würde ihren Vater nie wieder sehen und sie hatte ihm noch nicht alles gesagt. Er konnte jetzt noch nicht gehen!

Ihr Vater begann lautstark zu protestieren. Weitere Friedenswächter traten ein. Mit kalten Augen und harter Hand zerrten sie ihren Vater hinaus, dann fiel die Tür mit einem hohlen Knall ins Schloss.

Das Geräusch klang endgültig. Sie würde ihren geliebten Papa nie wieder sehen, nie wieder mit ihm diskutieren oder ihn daran erinnern, dass er einen Termin verpasste. Wer würde sich jetzt um ihn kümmern?

Weinend brach Annie auf dem Boden zusammen. Aber man ließ ihr nicht viel Zeit sich auszuweinen. Bereits einige Minuten später kamen die Friedenswächter zurück, um dieses Mal Annie aus dem Raum zu führen.

* * *

Das Schiff der Tribute strahlte weiß und die goldene Reling glänzte im Sonnenlicht. Die Segel bauschten sich im Wind. Annie kannte sich mit Schiffen aus. Sie war auf dem Fischkutter ihres Vaters groß geworden, hatte in den Ferien auf den größeren Fischereibooten gearbeitet, die Unmengen von Fisch gleich an Bord verarbeiteten. Aber dieses Boot beeindruckte sie jedes Mal, wenn sie es sah. Es war wunderschön und gleichzeitig machte es ihr Angst. Denn es hatte nur einen Zweck: alljährlich die Tribute zur Kapitol zu bringen und nur selten brachte es einen Sieger zurück.

Als sie jetzt auf das Boot zuschritt, die Friedenswächter drohend um sie platziert, wurde ihr schlecht. Ihre Augen brannten, aber sie würde nicht erneut vor den Friedenswächtern zusammenbrechen. Kameras mussten auf sie gerichtet sein und sie wollte für ihren Vater stark sein. Ihre Tränen würden seine Schuldgefühle nur verstärken und das wollte sie nicht. Sie musste stark sein!

Eine Bewegung richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Gestalt, die an der Gangway auf sie zu warten schien. Finnick Odair sah ihnen verloren entgegen. Sollte er sich genauso miserabel fühlen? Ramona Lively stand neben ihm. Und verkündete nun fröhlich: „Nun, dann können wir ja alle gemeinsam an Bord gehen!"

Ihr kleiner Zug war an der Gangway angelangt. Annie straffte ihre Schultern. Sie würde mit hocherhobenen Haupt in die Höhle des Löwen gehen. Entschlossen betrat sie als Erste die Planke.

An Bord begrüßte sie der Kapitän und stellte ihnen die Crew vor. Ein großer Teil der Besatzung waren nicht mit dem Segeln beschäftigt, sondern mit den Reisenden. Köche, Diener und jede Menge Personen, die kleinere Arbeiten in der Kombüse und den Kajüten erledigten. Annie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich den Namen des Kapitäns zu merken. Er war nicht einmal aus dem Distrikt. Seine Uniform im übertriebenen Kapitolstil, zusammen mit dem arroganten Lächeln zeigt ihr deutlich, dass er wegen seines Aussehens und nicht seines Können ausgewählt war, die Tribute in die Kapitol zu bringen.

Ein schüchternes Mädchen brachte sie zu ihrer Kajüte. Dort sah Annie zu, wie das Schiff ablegte und das Ufer begann vorbeizugleiten. Wie der Rest des Schiffes, so war auch ihre Kajüte luxuriös eingerichtet. Auch wenn sie nicht aus armen Verhältnissen stammte und nie Hunger leiden musste, war all der Prunk um sie herum einschüchternd.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken. „Miss Cresta? Das Essen ist angerichtet." Die Stimme drang gedämpft durch die Tür. Seufzend stand Annie auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem zentralen Raum, den man ihr zuvor gezeigt hatte. Finnick saß bereits am Tisch. Sein Blick glitt über Annie, schien an ihr abzuprallen. Wie konnte er nur so distanziert sein? Ließ es ihn kalt, dass sie bald sterben würde?

Ramona betrat den Raum und begann sofort von belanglosen Dingen zu plappern. Wie ein kleiner aufgeregter Vogel schien sie keine Minute still zu sein. Während Annie sich setzte, betrat Duncan als Letzter den Raum. Er sah sie finster an.

Warum er wütend war, erschloss sich Annie nicht. Er konnte doch froh sein, da sie nun wirklich keine Konkurrenz für ihn in den Spielen darstellte. Sie wäre schnell beseitigt und dann stand ein Tribut weniger zwischen ihm und dem Sieg.

Während die anderen sich unterhielten, schob Annie ihr Essen auf dem Teller hin und her. Sie vermisste ihren Vater. Sie sprachen nie viel beim Essen. Sonst redete Jim Cresta auch nie viel. Er war ein stiller Mann, aber wenn er etwas sagte, dann hatte es Gewicht. Nicht wie das sinnlose Gezwitscher von Ramona.

Nach dem Essen führte Ramona alle zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe, damit sie sich schon einmal Vorbereitungen treffen konnten. Wortlos wechselte Annie von dem Stuhl am Esstisch zu einem Sessel der Sitzgruppe. Aber kaum hatte sie sich zurückgelehnt, zischte Duncan wütend. „Wieso ist Annie hier?" Ramona lachte nervös. „Sie wurde gezogen, mein Junge!" Duncan ignorierte Ramona einfach, baute sich auf und sah Finnick herausfordernd an.

Annie hasste dieses männliche Gehabe. Wie zwei Hähne bevor sie sich angriffen. Dabei ging es hier doch um sie. „Mein Vater hat die Regierung verärgert. Darum bin ich hier!"

Duncan drehte sich zu ihr um. „Das glaube ich nicht!", erklärte er trotzig. Annie musterte ihn kalt. „Was glaubst du nicht? Glaubst du etwa, ich bin hier, weil ich jemanden bestochen habe? Untrainiert, wie ich bin? Ich bin rausgeflogen nach den ersten Tests. Glaubst du wirklich, jemand ist so dämlich, sich dann trotzdem zu den Spielen zu schmuggeln?" Duncan musterte sie. Unsicher flackerte sein Blick zurück zu ihrem Gesicht. Dann streckte er das Kinn hervor. „Vielleicht hast du dich bei den Tests absichtlich dumm angestellt. Wenn du das Training mitgemacht hättest, hättest du dich gegen die anderen durchsetzen müssen, aber wenn du durch Bestechung gezogen wurdest, ist das eine sichere Sache!"

Annie konnte es nicht glauben. Wie dumm konnte man sein? „Du bist ein Vollidiot! Wer meldet sich schon freiwillig zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung?" Duncan blickte auf sie herab. „Ich sehe es als Privileg an, für unseren Distrikt anzutreten. Und ich habe nicht vor mich _hinrichten_ zu lassen!"

Annie öffnete den Mund, aber Finnick meldete sich zu Wort. „Hebt euch das für die Arena auf! Duncan, es ist egal, wieso Annie hier ist. Sie ist es und sie bleibt es. Wenn ihr getrennt voneinander gecoacht werden wollt, dann müsst ihr mir das nur sagen und ihr zwei müsst euch nicht in die Quere kommen."

Duncans Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Ich will alleine gecoacht werden!" Annie konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Was ein Idiot!

Finnick sah ruhig von einem zum anderen. „Gut, dann werde ich mich getrennt um euch kümmern."

Er holte zwei schmale Hefter hervor und begann die angekündigten Vorbereitungen. „Ich habe von den Trainern die Unterlagen über Duncan erhalten. Wie ich sehe, hast du dir auch schon ein Image für das Publikum zurechtgelegt. Das ist prima!" Er legte Duncans Hefter zur Seite. Der zweite war erheblich dünner. Fincks Blick bohrte sich in den von Annie. Sie war immer noch wütend auf Duncan und saß herausfordernd mit verschränkten Armen und trotzigem Blick da.

Finnick ließ sich nicht reizen und fuhr unbeteiligt fort: „Über dich habe ich kaum Informationen und wir müssen uns bis kurz vor dem Interview etwas ausdenken, wie du dich verkaufen möchtest."

Annie wurde plötzlich klar, dass es um mehr als die Spiele ging. Sie würde nicht einfach morgen in eine Arena geworfen, sie musste vorher eine Parade, Bewertungen und ein Interview überstehen. Unsicher ließ sie die Arme sinken und zuckte mit den Armen. „Wozu sich die Mühe machen?"

Finnick sah sie kurz angenervt an, dann wandte er sich wieder Duncan zu. „Ihr werdet die nächsten Tage trainiert – dieses Mal offiziell. Es gibt Überlebenstraining und Waffentraining. Zeige den anderen erst einmal nicht zu viel, von dem, was du kannst. Du willst ihnen nicht gleich alle Stärken und Schwächen zeigen, die sie dann in der Arena nutzen können. Aber gib' ruhig an. Die sollen schon merken, dass sie es mit einem Sieger zu tun haben!" Duncan nickte selbstherrlich. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer wandte Finnick sich wieder an Annie. „Du musst zusehen, dass du so viel, wie möglich lernst. Am besten konzentrierst du dich auf die Überlebenstricks. Feuer machen, Wasser finden, Fallen stellen, solche Dinge. Kannst du mit irgendeiner Waffe besser umgehen?"

Annie war sich jetzt sicher, dass die Tribute im Distrikt immer die gleichen Eigenschaften hatten – Intelligenz war keine davon. Finnick war genauso dumm und arrogant wie Duncan oder vielleicht war Duncan so dumm und arrogant, wie Finnick. Wer konnte das schon sagen. Waffen? Annie schüttelte den Kopf, dann antwortete sie herausfordernd: „Mit den Waffen einer Frau?"

Annie konnte sehen, wie Finnicks Augen begannen zu glühen. Als nächste Stufe würde Rauch aus seinen Ohren aufsteigen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich das als Ziel in den letzten Tagen setzen. Das wäre sicher lustiger, als alles, was das Kapitol ihr noch bieten würde. „Das ist kein Witz! Du wirst in einigen Tagen in der Arena sein und um dein Leben kämpfen!"

Annies Anspannung der letzten Stunden wandelte sich plötzlich in lautes Lachen. Finnick stand auf, und thronte mit wenigen Schritten über Annie. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück, konnte aber nicht aufhören zu lachen. Wütend blaffte Finnick sie an. „Hör zu, Annie. In dieser Arena werden Tribute aus allen Distrikten kämpfen und außer unserem, trainieren nur 1 und 2 noch ihre Tribute. Du hast also genauso viele Chancen wie 4/5 aller Tribute! Ich will, dass du das ernst nimmst und es den anderen nicht zu leicht machst! Kämpfe da draußen!"

So plötzlich, wie es über sie gekommen war, hörte der Lachzwang wieder auf. Erstaunt starrte sie Finnick an. Bisher hatte sie ihn als oberflächlichen Schönling gesehen. Wie er da so über ihr ragte, sah er wie ein entschlossener Mann aus. Ihr Herz begann wild zu klopfen.

Finnick warf ihr noch einen glühenden Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um und erklärte in den Raum hinein: „Lasst uns sehen, wer in den anderen Distrikten gezogen wurde!"

* * *

Annie konnte ihre Stylistin nicht leiden und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Lucia hatte einen Blick auf sie geworfen und die Enttäuschung war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Während sie ihr das Kostüm für die Parade auf den Körper klebte, machte sie mehr als eine Bemerkung zu den fehlenden weiblichen Attributen. Und dann jammerte sie über Sommersprossen und Leberflecke. Alles in allem, kam sich Annie nun schrecklich klein und hässlich vor. Offensichtlich waren ihre Haare das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass sie weiblich war.

Das sollte sie eigentlich beruhigen, denn ihr Kostüm ließ sie mehr nackt als angezogen wirken. Bei dem Gedanken, dass ganz Panem sie so sehen würde, wurde Annie ganz mulmig.

Sie hörte die Tür sich öffnen und sah im Spiegel Finnick Odair den Raum betreten. Am liebsten hätte Annie sich im Schrank verkrochen. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass auch Finnick sie sehen würde, aber sie hatte gehofft, dass er sie, wie ganz Panem nur auf einer Leinwand oder von der Tribüne aus als kleinen Fleck sehen würde - nicht Auge in Auge ihr gegenüber. Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel. Ihr wurde ganz heiß. Das war alles so unbeschreiblich peinlich. Wahrscheinlich würde sie noch vor der Arena an Scham sterben. Das erschien ihr der grausamere Tod.

Finnicks Blick wanderte an ihr entlang, dann räusperte er sich. „Du wirst alle betören, meine Liebe!" Finnick war bekannt für seine honigsüße Stimme, auch wenn sie sie bisher nicht gehört hatte. Annie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht noch heißer wurde. Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder im Spiegel und Annie fühlte eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper ausbreiten.

„Hach, ich hoffe, die Menge sieht das auch so. Ich hatte auf ein Mädchen mit etwas mehr ..." Lucia malte eine üppige Figur in die Luft. Natürlich musste die alte Zicke etwas sagen. Als hätte Finnick es nicht schon selbst gemerkt. Annie sah beschämt auf ihre Füße. Plötzlich spürte sie Finnicks Wärme hinter sich und dann seine Hände auf ihren Schultern. Die Gänsehaut verstärkte sich. Laut verkündete Finnick: „Nein, mehr sähe nur billig aus! Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Annie!" Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Lucias Mund schnappte zusammen und formte eine dünne Linie. Vielleicht würde sie ihn nicht wieder öffnen?

„Lucia hast du bis unten einen Mantel für Annie? Sie muss sich ja nicht jetzt schon eine Lungenentzündung holen!" Finnicks Stimme glitt an ihrem Nacken entlang, wie seine Hände an ihren Armen, dann ließ er sie los. Sofort fühlte Annie sich kalt und einsam.

Einer von Lucias Handlangern eilte davon und kam mit einem Fischernetz zurück. Das sollte wohl ein Mantel sein. Finnick verdrehte die Augen, zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie behutsam um Annies Schultern. „Hier, bis unten sollte es dich warmhalten."

Er lief zur Tür und hielt sie auf. „Wir müssen jetzt los!", erklärte er. Lucia begutachtete skeptisch, wie Annie die Jacke enger zog. Sie roch nach Finnicks Aftershave oder Parfüm. So schlimm, wie sie befürchtete, würde die Parade wohl doch nicht. Allerdings begann das Schönheitspflaster, dass man ihr über den Leberfleck an ihrer Hüfte geklebt hatte, sofort zu ziepen, als sie den ersten Schritt machte. Finnick sah, wie sie das Gesicht verzog, und fragte besorgt: „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Peinlich berührt sah Annie wieder auf ihre Füße. „Sie haben mir ein Pflaster über einen Leberfleck an der Hüfte geklebt, weil Leberflecken nicht dem gängigen Schönheitsideal entsprechen und nicht genug Zeit war, ihn zu entfernen. Das Pflaster ziept, wenn ich mich bewege." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Finnick näher trat. Überrascht zischte Annie, als er kurzerhand an ihre Hüfte griff und das Pflaster abzog. Seine Finger glitten über ihren Hüftknochen. Atemlos starrte sie in sein Gesicht, aber er starrte gebannt auf ihren Leberfleck. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war fast greifbar.

„Mr. Odair! Was haben Sie gemacht? Das können wir jetzt nicht mehr reparieren!" Lucia schrille Stimme holte sie beide wieder in die Realität.

Finnicks Gesicht begann zu strahlen, als er sie ansah. „Lassen Sie es! Ein kleiner Makel betont ihre Schönheit nur noch!" Damit wandte er sich endgültig zur Tür und verließ vor allen anderen den Raum.

* * *

Am Paradewagen stand Duncan und spielte mit seinen Muskeln. Natürlich war auch er halbnackt, aber er fühlte sich damit offensichtlich wohl. Er grinste Annie anzüglich an, als sie Finnick seine Jacke zurückgab. Ihr Gesicht brannte, als sie hinter ihm auf den Wagen kletterte.

„Deine weiblichen Waffen sind nicht zu unterschätzen, Süße!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie ignorierte ihn. Je weiter sie in der Parade kamen, desto schwieriger fiel ihr das allerdings. Als ihr Wagen auf dem Platz vor dem Präsidentenpalast anhielt, zischte er ihr zu: „Süße, wir sollten die letzten Tage nutzen. Wer weiß, ob wir in unserem Leben noch mal zu etwas Action kommen." Dabei zuckte er mit den Augenbrauen.

Annie konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich bei irgendwelchen Mädchen damit landete. Als sie endlich von dem Wagen herunterkletterte und zum Fahrstuhl stürmte, blieb er auf ihren Fersen. Im Aufzug hielt er endlich seinen Mund und musterte die Tribute von Distrikt 7 kritisch, die sich in die Ecken verkrochen.

Als sie in ihrer Etage ausstiegen, spürte sie ihn dicht hinter sich. Kaum hörte sie die Türen des Fahrstuhls sich schließen, spürte sie Duncans Hand auf ihrem Hintern.

Wütend wirbelte sie herum und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. „Fass mich noch mal an und du wirst den Start der Spiele erst gar nicht erleben!" Aber Duncan grinste nur arrogant. „Ich mag meine Mädchen temperamentvoll. Wir werden noch viel Spaß haben!" Mit einem weiteren breiten Grinsen ließ er sie mitten im Gang stehen.

Wütend betrat sie ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie griff nach dem ersten Gegenstand, der ihr unter die Finger kam, und warf ihn an die Wand. Das fühlte sich gut an. Sie suchte nach weiteren Dingen, die sie werfen konnte.

Irgendwann fand sie nichts mehr und sie stellte erstaunt fest, dass sich ihr Hals rau anfühlte. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihrer Zerstörungswut akustisch Nachdruck verliehen.

Müde sah sie sich um. Vielleicht steckte doch eine Kämpferin in ihr. Den kampf gegen das Zimmer hatte sie jedenfalls gewonnen.


End file.
